Pranked
by Nyarghh
Summary: Kendal, James and Carlos decide to prank Logan. Enough said. no slash


Pranked

Summary: The guys decide to pull a prank on Logan. Enough said.

Kitty: Well I had fun snooping around the Big Time Rush archive. I thought it would be nice to write outside of the anime section. I can't hide there forever ^^;

Kiki: You've been hiding there for almost 2 years –shakes head-

Kitty: please treat me and my story well! My English is not extremely good, even though I was born in America my family still speaks Chinese ^^;

Kiki: Anyway! To the story!

**Disclaimer: If I don't have enough money to buy myself a PSP then I certainly don't have enough to own BTR DX it saddens me lawl. But I do own the story im about to write ^^;**

**=Enjoy=**

Kendall and the others walked out of the Palm Woods lobby with their hockey equipment. Carlos had Logan's hockey gear and bag. Kendall held onto his prized possession. His lucky hockey stick that had helped him win countless games consecutively, only for him to lose a game when he DIDN'T have the stick. Kendall claimed it to be lucky.

James was brushing his hair with his lucky comb. Kendal rolled his eyes at James. Typical James. Wouldn't even last a day without his comb. Heck he couldn't even last 2 minutes without that comb.

Carlos was being Carlos. His helmet secured on his head. Logan…wasn't even there. The big time rush members were rarely seen without the other 3. Wherever one of them was, you could be sure the other 3 were close by.

Kendall, James and Carlos laughed and talked about the prank they just pulled on Logan, as they walked into the Palm Woods pool area. They planned on laughing it up with Logan and hitting the ink.

They had woken him up quite early and told him that Gustavo needed to speak, only to him in 10 minutes. And the record studio was a 15 minute walk away. They stood there amused as Logan panicked around the room, still half asleep, running around to get dressed and ready before bolting out the door.

That wasn't all. But the specifically put a bucket of ice cold water at the door they knew Logan would enter to see Gustavo. Logan was going to have to walk home drenched and cold. Good thing it was summer time.

They always loved to prank each other, noting the time they moved James bed onto the pool and jolted him up to see him tumble into the water. Logan was often teased just for the fun of it, His reactions are just too amusing. They teased him yes, but never had they pranked him before. At least not after they arrived in LA.

Although Kendall was the 'Big Time Schemer' of the group, Carlos had announced his little prank idea. Kendal and James couldn't say no. They had nothing better to do and the heat was driving them crazy. Plus they all wanted to see how Logan would take being pranked.

Back in Minnesota whenever Logan was pranked by one of the guys all he did was join in on their laughter sarcastically and then stop at a frown.

"I gotta get new friends." Was all he would say when he was pranked. Kendall half wondered if it was going to be any different in LA. Better to prank Logan and find out.

"How do you think he's going to react?" Kendall asked. James gave him the look that read 'are you that stupid?' Kendal shrugged. Carlos piped in.

"First he would sarcastically laugh with us then frown and say that he needed new friend! Then we'll head to the roof and jump off it and see if it will cause a big tidal wave in the pool!" he cried. If Logan was still with them, he would call Carlos crazy and tell him that if he jumped from that height, the pressure of the water and his speed combined would kill him. Speaking of Logan.

"He should be back right about…" Kendall said looking at his watch.

"Now."

As if on cue Logan, walked into the Pool area and stared at them crossing his arms, lips set in a straight line. Kendall played dumb.

"What are you so upset about?" he asked innocently. Logan turned to look at him.

"I think we both know why I'm upset Kendall."

"I can assure you we're all stumped." Kendall said as he, James and Carlos all attempted to give Logan their best confused face. Logan rolled his eyes.

"So you guys weren't the ones who jolted me awake, and told me Gustavo had to see me." Logan concluded sarcastically. Kendall faked "oooh'd", James and Carlos joined in quickly.

"Oh _that_." James laughed. Logan stared at them his emotions unreadable

"Yes _that._" Logan said emphasizing the word as much as James was. Carlos went next to Logan and patted him in the back, the other two quickly joining in.

"Come on Logan. It was fun." Carlos said. Logan raised an eyebrow. He turned around to face them.

"So you all thought it was fun to jolt me awake, tell me Gustavo had to see me urgently, watch me run around the room getting dressed, trip over my own feet in my hurry to get out of the apartment, have me run all the way to the studio and be greeted by a bucket of ice cold water, leaving me drenched and cold and then NOT pick me up and just have me walk all the way back to Palm Woods in drenched clothes?" Logan asked them all. The boys looks at each other before turning back to Logan.

"Yep." Carlos pointed at Logan accusingly.

"Did you even breathe when you say that? That was a mouthful!" Carlos cried. Kendal and James nodded their heads in agreement. Logan huffed.

"That's not the point right now. People were giving me weird looks! I looked I had sweat out in every inch of my body!" Logan's voice rose a little showing he was slightly, just slightly agitated. Kendall felt slightly guilty now.

"Logie, relax. You don't know those people anyway." Kendall assured him.

"Unless they know you're from Big Time Rush and start the gossip about it!" Carlos cried happily. Leave it to Carlos to make things worse then it already was. Logan rubbed his temples.

"Thank you Carlos. I really needed that." He said sarcastically. Kendall smiled.

"But you're our 'Big Time Brain.' You should have know better then any of us that Gustavo and/or Kelly would only call the member that they needed to talk to. Not the whole Big Time Rush group." He said. Logan finally glared.

"How can I think if I'm still tired and half asleep?" Logan cried. "And I'm pretty sure me going in panic mode doesn't necessarily help with my brain process." Carlos smiled at Logan.

"Ever since we came to LA, all three of us have been pranked at least once, expect you! It wasn't fair to leave you unpranked!" James reasoned.

"Yeah! Now let's all have a good laugh about this, you tell us your usual 'I gotta get new friends' quote and come help me jump from the roof into the pool to see how big of a splash I can make!" Carlos said excitedly. Logan looked at them.

With one push of his finger, Logan had Carlos stumbling into the pool. Carlos, who was trying to prevent himself from falling in fisted at James' and Kendall's start sending all three of them in there. Kendal was the first to surface.

"Ok so maybe we deserved that." He said. Logan smiled. Kendall knew something was up with that smile.

"Happy now?" James nearly screamed when he surfaced. "You messed up my totally awesome hair!" Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos then emerged from the watery depths.

"That was fun!" he cried. Logan smiled, but not his usual smiles. This looked more… chilling.

"It was wasn't it?" Logan said, smile never fading from his face as he held his hands up.

The boys shrieked in the most manliest way, minus James who always let out a high pitched shriek. There, in Logan's hands, were Kendall's lucky hockey stick, James' lucky comb, and Carlos (lucky as well?) helmet. Maybe Carlos helmet WAS lucky. It did save him from injuring his head when he would run into people or walls with it. But that was besides the point. The point was. Logan had their most prized possessions in his hands.

"Well know you guys won't be getting these back for at least a week." Logan said happily as he ran away from the boys, who were too mortified to even get out of the pool.

Kendall was the first to recover.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." He concluded. As soon as he finished that sentence, all three boys were fighting to get out of the pool and go after Logan. Screaming like crazed people they ran all the way upstairs to their apartment 2J. Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is my comb?" James shrieked. James grabbed Kendall by the shoulder and looked at him almost crazily.

"I need my comb!" he said, his voice an octave higher then usual. Kendal shook James' hands off his shoulder before James crushed them in his desperation.

"James calm down! Logan is a nice and understanding person. I'm sure he'll forgive us by the end of the day and his us our things back." He assured James, although he didn't believe himself. Logan never acted like this when he was pranked. Kendall shrugged. Maybe staying in LA had changed his reactions, but Kendall knew that Logan's personality certainly did NOT change. At least he hoped.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you saw a ghost." Came a voice behind them. Spinning around they saw Logan looking at them, smiling at them genuinely this time. He had changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. Talk about a fast changer.

James grabbed Logan by the shoulders tightly. Logan slightly winced in pain.

"Logan! Give me back that comb! My hair needs to stay perfect!" James shrieked. Logan pursed his lips together. Silently debating whether to give James his comb back or not. He decided otherwise.

"When do you ever think about anything but your hair?" Logan asked.

"Loads of times!" James exclaimed. Logan didn't believe him.

"That's a lie. You can't even last a week without that comb."

"Yes I can!"

"Then I don't see the problem of me keeping your comb hidden for the next week." Logan smiled. James froze. Carlos laughed.

"You really walked into that trap James." Kendall chuckled. Logan smiled at them.

"Your helmet and your lucky hockey stick are also going into hiding for the next week." Logan said pointing at the item's rightful owner. Kendal and Carlos frozen.

"You're kidding! What will I use to replace my helmet if I want to run into something?"

"Or someone." Kendall piped in. Logan didn't like it when people got hurt. Carlos nodded.

"You know I like to run into things!" Carlos cried. Logan shrugged.

"Look for a temporary replacement." He suggested.

"You know I can't play hockey well without that stick Logan! Remember that time we got creamed just because I forgot to take that hockey stick with me?"

"Well it's not like we're playing against anybody except each other in LA." Kendall sighed. He had a point.

"Besides I think this is a reasonably payback." Logan said.

"But you already pushed us into the pool! That should count as payback!" Carlos cried. Logan thought about it.

"Hmm… let's review this don't we?" Logan asked thoughtfully.

"You guys woke me up, made me freak out, made me trip over my own face loads of times to get out of the house, had me run all the way to the studio, be greeted by ice cold water drenching me in extremely cold water, which will probably make me sick, had me walk all the way home and be forced to face the humiliation as I walked back to palm woods. You think the payback I give you is only to drench you in the pool, which may I remind you is nothing compared to the under 30 degress Fahrenheit water that I was drenched in?" Logan finished. Kendall was amazed Logan didn't even stop to breathe.

"Did you even breathe in between those sentences?" Carlos asked amazed, his helmet was forgotten in his recongnization of Logan's power to talk that much without stoping to catch a breath. Kendall sighed.

"He's got a point you know." Kendall told the other two. Logan smiled at Kendall who seemed to understand.

"Can you at least hint where you put all our stuff?" James asked. It was worth a try. Logan sighed.

"In the most obvious and hardest place for any one you to look."

"Does that even make sense?"

"Does if you think about it. Now I'm going to take a bath." With that said, Logan walked into his and Kendall's room the use the attached bathroom.

James was already going crazy without his comb.

"I can last. Can't it? Who needs that comb? Haha! I can manage a week!" James was already becoming a maniac. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"James pull yourself together! We can show Logan that we more then capable of lasting a week without them. Right Carlos?" he asked the Latino. Carlos nodded.

"Totally!" Carlos cried. With a battle cry, Carlos ran into the wall, forgetting the fact that he didn't have his helmet on, successfully knocking himself out. Kendall and James did a facepalm at Carlos.

"Besides," Kendall started. "We have a clue at where it is right? So we can look for it, if we are too desperate without it." Kendall noted the face James made.

"At least try to live a week without it James." He told his friend. James frowned.

"You guys are preventing my beauty from shining!"

=The End(?)=

Kitty: should I sneak in another chapter of how the guys try and survive a week without their beloved possessions? xD

Kiki: and where do YOU think Logan hid all the equipment? xD

Kitty: click the little review button if you want another chapter! ^^ could be turned into a two shot or threeshot lol


End file.
